Esto nunca paso FR
by Diamond Anthony Amuto
Summary: que tal si edward y bella no se hubiera conocido, no de la forma en la que sabemos, si antes de hacerlo bella es un vampiro y tanto ella como el se odian
1. Chapter 1

_Algunos de los recuerdos no eran claros – recuerdos humanos, vistos a través de los ojos y escuchados a través de la debilidad de las orejas: la primera vez que había visto su rostro...cuando me salvo del coche de Tyler, cuando me había llevado a nuestro prado…el sonido de su voz a través de la oscuridad de mi conciencia vacilante cuando me había salvado de James…su cara bajo el dosel de flores esperando la respuesta de la pedida de matrimonio…cada precioso momento de la isla…sus manos frías tocar nuestro bebe a través de mi piel…_

_Y los recuerdos fuertes, los que recordaba a la perfección: su rostro cuando abrí mis ojos a mi nueva vida, al interminable amanecer de la inmortalidad…ese primer beso…la primera noche…De repente sus labios, feroces contra los míos, rompieron mi concentración._

_Con un jadeo, solté el apretón de su peso lejos de mí. Esto provoco que el escudo volviera a su sitio, protegiendo mis pensamientos otra vez._

"_Oops, ¡lo perdí!" suspiré-_

"_¡Te oí!" el respiró. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"_

"_Zafrina me dio la idea. Practique con ella un par de veces."_

_Él estaba aturdido. Parpadeó dos veces y sacudió su cabeza._

"_Ahora sabes," dije ligeramente y me encogí. "No hay nadie a quien quiera de la misma forma que te quiero a ti."_

"_Estas casi en lo cierto" sonrió, sus ojos estaban mas amplios que de costumbre. "Yo conozco a una excepción"_

"_Mientes"_

_Comenzó a besarme de nuevo, pero se detuvo abruptamente._

"_¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?" preguntó._

_Esperó, con una expresión ansiosa._

"_No puedo mantenerlo si tengo la mas mínima distracción" le advertí._

"_Seré bueno" prometió._

_Fruncí mis labios y mis ojos se estrecharon. Entonces me sonrió. _

_Puse mis manos en su rostro nuevamente, el escudo se estiró fuera de mi mente y entonces comenzó donde lo dejé – con el recuerdo de la primera noche de mi nueva vida, siendo persistente en los detalles._

_Me reí jadeando cuando su beso urgente interrumpió mis esfuerzos otra vez._

_"Joder" él gruñó, besando ávidamente bajo el borde de mi mandíbula._

"_Tenemos mucho tiempo para trabajar sobre ello, " le recordé._

"_Siempre, siempre y siempre, " murmuró él._

"_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo"_

Y luego seguimos con gran felicidad en esa pequeña habitación pero perfecta para nosotros, por siempre y para siempre

Desperté con la respiración agitada y un grito ahogado, me encontraba en una habitación blanca, ¿el hospital?, que rayos hacia en el hospital

--¿bella?, bella que bueno que despiertas hija, me preocupaste mucho—sentí una brazos envolverme

--¿mama?, ¿que ocurrió?—mire a mi alrededor confundida y luego la voltee a mirar--¿Dónde esta edward?

--¿Quién es edward?

_tan tan tan tan, tan tan tan tan, aqui un fic fuera de lo que imaginan, si lo se el fic esta corto pero queria dejarlos en suspenso espero disfruten el fic bye_


	2. Chapter 2

--como que "quien es edward" mama, ya sabes edward mi esposo, de forks no lo recuerdas

--debiste darte un buen golpe, ahora dices locuras

--no mama hablo enserio, que no recuerdas dejarme en forks y…

--cariño, tu nunca has estado en forks, mañana será tu primer dia con tu papa

--¡que!, mama eso no es cierto ya llevo 2 años en forks

--toco mi frente—no tienes temperatura, traeré al doctor

Y salio del cuarto dejándome en el cuarto pensando ¿Por qué mi mama no recordaba a edward?, ¿Por qué estoy en Seattle?, ¿Por qué me encontraba en el hospital?, debía encontrarme con edward en nuestra habitación, toque mi cara y mi corazón, estaba tibia y mi corazón latía, algo no estaba bien ¿habrá solo sido un sueño? ¿Los cullens serán solo una parte de mi imaginación? ¿Por qué me sentía extraña y al mismo tiempo presentía que todo cambiaria en mi futuro? Esto será un sueño, o estaré soñando dentro de mis sueños o regrese en el pasado porque tengo que arreglar algo


	3. Chapter 3

--mama entiende estoy bien—Renée seguía insistiendo en que me quedara porque debí pegarme muy fuerte en mi caída

--hija hablas en serio, no tienes mareo, te duele algo…--ella se encontraba sentada alado de mi cama

--me encuentro bien—le dije molesta

--entonces porque me preguntaste por ese tal Edwin

--su nombre es edward, y…--tarde un poco en contestar—creo que lo dije porque tuve un sueño

--soñaste con un hombre llamado edward, dime que no fue un sueño de sexo

--¡mama!—la regañe, pero en algo tenia razón aun tenia en mi mente todo, cuando llegue a forks, cuando edward me dejo, cuando Jacob me dijo que me amaba, cuando me convertí, cuando nació Reneesme, y cuando enfrenamos a los vulturis

--bueno hija no me llames pervertida cualquiera como yo hubiera tenido mi misma reacción, al imaginar que soñaste con un chico

--dejemos eso quieres

En eso tocaron a la puerta y de ella entro phil y se puso alado de mi mama

--hola bella como te encuentras—juro que si alguien me vuelve a preguntar de nuevo eso…

--estoy bien por millonésima vez

--hija no tienes que gritar

--lo siento solo quiero…irme de aquí esta bien, sabes lo que me pasa cuando huelo sangre

--relájate bella, el doctor traerá los papeles y cuando los firmemos nos podremos ir—dijo phil sonriendo pero no sabia que yo deseaba salir de aquí

--sigo pensando que creo que ya no sea buena idea que te vallas a forks

--¡NO!—grite ellos me miraron confundidos—digo de verdad quiero ver a mi papa-- les dije sonriendo tratando de ser convincente

La verdadera razón por la cual quería ir a forks, era saber si de verdad me encontraría con edward, si seria verdad y en realidad sabría su secreto el de Jacob también, estarán los cullens, ocurrirá como ocurrió en mis sueños y la pregunta mas importante ¿todo lo que vi seria solo un sueño?

--no lo se

--vamos Renée deja que valla, yo veo que esta bien, además quiere ver a charlie no puedes negárselo, si ella quiere ir que valla—si pudiera abrazaría a phil pero seria raro, ya que no muestro mis sentimientos

Mi mama se quedo pensando (con una mano en su barbilla) volteo a ver a phil y el sonrió diciendo "por mi no hay problema que valla", y creo que fue suficiente para convencer a mi mama


	4. Chapter 4

--esta bien, pero a cualquier signo de mareo, regresas inmediatamente a casa escuchaste—hablo mi madre poniendo esa condiciendo

--escuche, gracias mama—le di un pequeño abrazo que ella respondió aun con mirada "sigo pensando que es mala idea"

Y por fin luego de firmar los papeles, Sali ese mismo dia lo que fue un gran alivio, todo lo que vi en mi mente parecía tan real, se sentía tal real, que en realidad no se si mi realidad no es un sueño, o mi sueño fue realidad, ya no sabia que pensar, mi mama no sabia quien era edward, phil mucho menos—hable con el cuando mama se fuera a firmar los boletos—y me contesto como lo hizo mi mama, no sabia si me estaban haciendo una broma, o en realidad estaba sucediendo ya no sabia que pensar

Llegamos a casa y luego me di un buen baño, estaba tan agotada y tan confusa a la vez que fue difícil conciliar el sueño pero finalmente me dormí

_Pipipipipipipipipipipipi_

Maldito despertador, sentía que no habia dormido ni 10 segundos cuando la estupida alarma sonó con flojera vi la hora las 7 a.m. me cubrí con las sabanas y pensaba en dormir de nuevo hasta que me recordé, hoy vería a charlie, me grite en a mi misma y Sali de la cama y mis pies hicieron su trabajo cada mañana tropezarme con las sabanas y caí de tropes en el suelo

_Genial este dia podría empeorar_—tocaron a la puerta

--hija ya estas despierta es hora de desayunar hoy te iras no me hagas despertaste—_tenia que hablar_

--ya me desperté mama, enseguida bajo—le dije tratando de salir del envoltorio la cual tarde minutos y me puse una blusa azul la cual era mi preferida, con un pantalón que hacia que me moviera fácil, y baje a desayunar decidí amarrarme el pelo en una coleta

Baje sin tropezarme y cuanto lo hice sentí un mal presentimiento, me fui a la cocina y desayune cereal, no tenia mucha hambre con la repentinos nervios y el mal presentimiento, casi no pude saborear nada

--vamos hija ya terminaste, mientras antes estés en forks mejor, después no me valla a arrepentir, tu maleta ya esta en el carro, decidimos llevarte a forks nosotros mismos

--pero mama porque no me voy en avión

--para nada, quiero hablar con charlie antes y prefiero decirlo de frente

--pero…

--pero nada, ahora apúrate que nos vamos en unos minutos—suspire con mi mama no podía razonar

Después de desayunar, baje mis maletas hacia la camioneta, Phil se encargo de llevarlas, mientras que yo seguía debatiendo en mi mente ¿_ocurrirá lo que ocurrió en mi sueño?, ¿los vampiros de verdad existen?,_ quería que eso sucediera pero en otras me dije como va a pasar debió ser solo un sueño nada mas


	5. Chapter 5

Subí a la camioneta, y arrancamos el viaje hacia forks, lo cual fue muy aburrido, que no pude evitar quedarme dormida

_--hola, lamento no haberme presentado contigo la semana pasada me llamo edward cullen, tu eres bella_

_--hola bella es un placer conocerte soy carliste cullen, mi esposa esme_

_--es un placer conocerte bella_

_--mis hijos, rosalie, emmett, alice y jasper_

_--bienvenida a la familia bella_

_--que bueno es verte de nuevo bella--se acerca a mí y me abraza y todos se quedan congelados--o que bien hueles_

-_-eres demasiado veloz y fuerte, tu piel es fría y helada, no comes ni bebes nada, no sales a la luz del sol, y habeces hablas como si fueras de otra época... ¿qué edad tienes?_

_--17_

_--¿y desde hace cuanto tienes 17?_

--_desde hace como un siglo_

_--se lo que eres_

_--dilo...en voz alta...DILO_

_--...un vampiro_

_--tu...no...Me quieres_

_--...no_

Desperté y me encontraba en el carro todavía, ¿cuánto había dormido? mi mama me miraba con felicidad al verme despierta

--hija que bueno que despiertas falta 1 hora y llegaremos a forks... ¿que estabas soñando?

--¿porque lo dices?

--bueno susurrabas cosas, como _vampiros_ o_ licántropos,_ y repetías mucho el nombre de edward, ¿quién es ese famoso edward?

--no es nadie, es que me gusta ese nombre--no podía decirle la verdad nunca me creería

--a de acuerdo, es muy bonito nombre--volteo la mirada hacia el frente

Me frote los ojos para quitarme el sueño, cuando sentí una sacudida, que me hizo mover de lado

--¿qué sucede?--pregunte algo asustada por la repentina sacudida

--no lo sé, ¿Phil?--pregunto mi mama a su esposo

--no lo sé, iba bien, cuando sentí que algo golpeaba el carro haciendo que perdiera el control--de nuevo sentí esa sacudida, pero fue por el otro lado

esperamos algo me decía que esto no era buena, había tenido este presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, de nuevo sentimos la sacudida pero fue mucho más fuerte, haciendo que el carro girara y rodara, donde vueltas para después quedarse de pie y chocar contra un árbol

sentí la sangre, pero no exactamente la mía, si no de Phil y de mi madre, el cuello de Phil estaba de lado y creo que no respiraba, mi mama sangraba de la cabeza pero seguía viva, mientras que yo tenía una herida en la cabeza, y mi brazo sangraba, intente moverme pero mis pies no reaccionaban

Luego las puertas fueron arrancadas, y sacaron el cuerpo de mi mama y de Phil, también las puertas de atrás fueron quitadas y me sacaron de ahí, aun tenía los ojos abiertos, pero solo podía distinguir sombras

--miran nada mas--dijo una voz áspera y dura--esta todavía sigue viva

--su sangre huele deliciosa-- hablo esta vez la voz de una mujer, con tan solo mencionar sangre, me dio a entender que habíamos sido emboscados por vampiros

--y que la dejamos morir--pregunto otro hombre

--no algo me dice que esta chica nos servirá de mucho, así que transformémosla--mis ojos de empezaron a cerrar no creería poder aguantar mucho

Luego sentí que mi pelo era apartado dejando pasó a mi cuello, y sentí como dos agujas se clavaban y como algo caliente iba pasando, luego no sentí las agujas

En cambio empezó a sentir un calor horrible, como si me quemara por dentro, pero aun así no emití ningún sonido, ya había sentido este dolor en mi sueño, _ya bella eso fue solo un sueño, nada mas esto es la vida real, _aunque en parte era cierto, aun así el dolor disminuyo y solo sentía calor, solo eso, y empezaba a bajar con eso también los latidos de mi corazón

_Si, si ya sé que se van a fastidiar con mis episodios cortos pero tratare de hacerlo grandes y actualizare cada jueves aunque me tarde es que ando con mis otros fics, y ando pensando, así que no se me aloquen_


	6. Chapter 6

No sé cuando paso, pero sentí que alguien me tomaba entre los brazos y el aire en mi cara me dio a entender que nos alejábamos de la escena, y me depositaban en el suelo, se notaba que seguíamos en el bosque, sentía las hojas, y los pájaros al igual que el olor de la sabia y madera

Cuando por fin pasaron las horas, el calor se fue apagando y sentí frio, mi corazón se detuvo y supuse que la transformación había pasado, abrí los ojos con lentitud

Tenia razón estaba en el bosque, me senté con cuidado, y cuando escuche a alguien acercarse, me pare a una increíble velocidad, y me puse en defensiva

De entre un árbol aparecieron 3 vampiros, 2 hombres y una mujer

Su paso era gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Se vestían con el típico equipo de un excursionista: vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de cuello abotonado y gruesa tela impermeable. Las ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo muy corto y la rutilante melena pelirroja de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque.

El líder de los recién llegados era sin duda el más agraciado, con su piel de tono oliváceo debajo de la característica palidez y los cabellos de un brillantísimo negro. Era de constitución mediana, musculoso, por supuesto. Esbozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos.

La mujer tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. Su mirada iba y venía incesantemente de los hombres que tenía en frente. Su postura era marcadamente felina. El segundo hombre, de complexión más liviana que la del líder —tanto las facciones como el pelo castaño claro eran anodinos—, revoloteaba con desenvoltura entre ambos. Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus ojos, en cierto modo, los más atentos.

No, no podía ser verdad

_--james, victoria, Laurent_—pensé esto tenía que ser una pesadilla

Frente a mi estaban los vampiros que deseaban matarme, pero como es que siguen vivos, ellos fueron asesinados, _BELLA RECUERDATE ESO FUE SOLO UN SUEÑO, NO FUE VERDAD_

Ja pues eso ya no parece un sueño, si salieron james, victoria y Laurent, aunque antes de lo indicado, eso significaba que todo lo que soñé se haría real

--hola—hablo laurente—no te asustes, sé que es difícil de entender, me llamo Laurent, y estos son james y victoria

--si se quienes son—susurre con voz de ultratumba, pero no me importaba

--o bueno, entonces cuál es tu nombre—ja como si en verdad les fuera a decir

Me quede en silencio mirándolos con todo el odio posible, pero victoria perdió la paciencia

--escucha mocosa, nosotros te convertimos, tienes que comportarte como tal—avanzo hacia mí, y yo le gruñí

--victoria espera, es apenas un neófito, sabes bien lo peligrosos que son, cuando se les convierte

--no me interesa, debería de ser más amable con nosotros, ya que fuimos quienes la dejamos vivir, y créeme nosotros no hacemos un acto heroico sin que nos paguen al menos

--sabes bien que la dejamos vivir, porque tiene un don sorprendente

--sigo pensando que mejor la hubiéramos dejado morir

Viendo que estaban distraídos decidí que sería mejor huir, tratar de encontrar a alguien que me ayude, según recuerdo forks no quedaba lejos, debía de llegar tal vez, enfrente de humanos podría escapar

Decidido, viendo que victoria y Laurent estaban discutiendo y a james tratando de calmarlos aproveche, pase corriendo a un lado de ellos, suponía que forks debía de estar por aquí, si no tal vez encuentre otra dirección

--ATRAPENLA—oí gritar a james, olvidaba que era un cazador, pero aun así no podía volver, era obvio que me castigarían por haber huido así

Corrí lo mas que pude, y como apenas era neófito mi velocidad era más rápida, pero había un detalle, cuando te transforman debes beber sangre, para recuperar tus fuerzas, y el dolor de garganta había subido más cuando encontré a Laurent, james y victoria

Tenía ganas de matarlos, vengar la muerte de Phil, y de mi madre, pero por ahora tenía que escapar, no sé cuanto corrí, pero si sentí que mis fuerzas se iban agotando, decidí descansar, pare en un bosque y comenzó a tomar aire aunque no lo necesitara

Había aumentado el dolor de garganta, que mis pies estaban empezando a acalambrar, y me faltaba el oxigeno, pero aun así no sabía cuánto faltaba para llegar, no podía detenerme

Cuando iba a comenzar a correr de nuevo, sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me estampaba contra un árbol, que se rompió, debía admitirlo el golpe fue fuerte que quede en el suelo, no tenia energía para moverme

Abrí mis ojos y en efecto james, victoria, y Laurent estaban mirándome, debía admitir que Laurent tenía cara de compasión, mientras que james y victoria, tenían cara de que si movía un dedo es obvio que me atacarían

No tenía fuerzas para luchar, estaba muy sedienta, y sin energías, me quede tendida en el suelo, tratando de tomar aire

--no puedes escapar de nosotros, yo fui quien te cree y puedo destruirte—james movió su cabeza en todas partes como rastreando un olor

Retrocedieron en cuando 5 sombras aparecieron en frente de mi, protegiéndome

De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Continué mirando su espalda (estaban de espalda), y aun cuando no podía ver sus caras sabia quienes eran.

--_alice, jasper, rosalie, emmett y edward cullen…_

_No me odien por tener capítulos cortos es que tengo mucho que avanzar y no solo de estos fics bueno me despido bye_


	7. Chapter 7

Pero como es que, ellos están aquí, quiero decir estoy cerca de forks, porque no creo que hayan venido desde muy lejos, continúe merándolos, y ellos a james, victoria y Laurent, era obvio que ninguno iba a ceder, y no faltaban las palabras para saber qué era lo que querían

--si me entregan a la chica, ninguno de su familia saldrá herido—dijo james en tono de calma pero era obvio que estaba preocupado

Trate de ponerme de pie, sentía mis piernas de gelatina, solo pude sentarme

--nunca—hablo alice

Luego de eso se decidieron atacar, jasper y alice a Laurent, rosalie y emmett, a victoria, y edward a james, me recargue en el árbol, no podía permitir que james lastimara a edward

Con una fuerza, que no sabía de donde la había sacado, pude ponerme de pie, victoria y Laurent, no corrían suerte, el del problema era edward

James golpeo a edward en la quijada mandándolo contra un árbol, cerca de una bajada, y mientras él se recuperaba, james corrió de nuevo para atacarlo, _no podía permitir eso_

Corrí y empuje a edward, james choco contra un árbol, mientras que edward y yo rodábamos cuesta abajo, por fin paramos edward callo recostado boca abajo, mientras que yo quedaba a unos centímetro de el

Subí mi cabeza hacia arriba y james me miraba, volvió su mirada hacia donde debían notar sus compañeros, y viendo la desventajas me miro con una sonrisa diabólica

--_volveré por ti, puedes asegurarlo_—dicho esto desapareció

Mire a edward que todavía seguía boca abajo, no creí soportar mucho estar despierta, no creo siquiera poder hablar, o moverme, seguí mirando como un animal herido, hasta que edward alzo la cabeza y me miro

Veía borroso pero aun así sentía su mirada, se acerco a mí y me tomo entre sus brazos, sentí otra presencia, y no fue difícil saber que era alice, también la sentí acercar, y mirar debía tener un terrible estado

--edward esta muy débil, es apenas un neófito, se nota que aun no ha bebido sangre

--tenemos que hacer que se adapte a nuestra dieta

Quería decirles que me dieran sangre, que no me importaba que fuera animal, ya me había adaptado a esa dieta en mi sueño, y si en parte la mayoría se había hecho realidad, algo me decía que también podía acostumbrarme a su dieta

--_alice…ayuda_—sentí a los 2 sorprenderse por haber dicho su nombre, si ni siquiera habérmelos dicho

--hay que llevarla con carliste, después de haberle dado sangre, se nota que ese golpe la dejo muy herida

--si claro—pude notar que la voz de alice, todavía seguía sin haber reaccionado, por haber dicho su nombre

Me alzaron del suelo, y empezaron a correr, sentí la presencia de los demás cullen, y todos siguieron andando, hasta que nos detuvimos, alice traiga algo en manos, y no fue difícil saber que era

Era un animal que ella había matado era un venado, cuando lo puso junto a mí, tenía ganas de descuartizarlo, pero ahora como seguía débil, luego de una lucha, me acerque a el animal, y enterré mis dientes en su cuello, su sangre paso del hacia mi

Y fue suficiente para reavilitizar todas mis fuerzas, pero aun así, no podía moverme, es como si la sangre me hubiera recuperado las energías, pero no el movimiento

Y creo que también alice, y edward lo notaron, porque me cargo en brazos, edward y corrió hacia su casa, junto que alice que lo seguía de cerca

Entraron a la casa, y pude sentir toda la presencia de los cullens, olfatee el olor de carliste acercándose, y edward me dejo debía suponer que me encontraba en una habitación, en una cama, carliste empezó a revisar mis heridas, o si tenía algo roto

Solté algunos gemidos cuando toco mi brazo, y mi espalda, sentí como ponía algo encima de mi brazo, y lo vendaba al igual que mi espalda

--ahora esperemos a que recupere la conciencia

--esta bien carliste

--se encuentra bien alice, solo el brazo algo lastimado, y la espalda sufrió también mucho daño, pero se recuperara

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, y por fin pude respirar calmadamente, me quede con los ojos cerrados, aunque no podíamos dormir, sentía la necesidad de solo cerrar los ojos

**Mdv alice**

Esa chica había dicho mi nombre, cuando tuve la visión algo en ella me hizo recordar pero no se que era, su rostro se me había familiar, me decía que esa chica nos ayudaría mucho, por eso no podía dejarla convertirse en un monstruo, solo sabía que se llamaba bella, pero luego de eso, mis visiones se volvían blanco cuando trataba de mirar el futuro de bella, eso hacia queme extrañara, podía verla con nosotros y en algunos cortos, pero no veía completo su futuro

Y la pregunta seria porque…

**Mdv bella**

Después de unas horas pude por fin recuperar el movimiento, y me sentía con más fuerza, abrí los ojos y me quede mirando la pared, tratando de recordar que cuarto era, me senté en la cama, y vi que era el cuarto de invitados, nunca había entrado aquí, ya que no dormíamos

Pero aun así esto era demasiado, puse mis manos en mi cabeza, y respire hondo, todo esto era tan confuso, no por el hecho de ser un vampiro, si no porque primero tenía todo lo que quería, y luego despierto sabiendo que realidad no era nada más que un sueño

Ya no sé si en realidad esto era la realidad, o un simple sueño, pero lo que si se, es que esto aunque sea un sueño, o sea real, esta pasando, escuche como la puerta se abría, y no pude evitar asustarme y saltar hacia la esquina

_lamento el retraso ando mas atrasado en accidentally in love y ahora ando en la escuela y salgo hasta las 2, mi vida es dificil_


	8. Chapter 8

**Mdv alice**

Toda la familia estaba abajo, bloque mis pensamientos de los de edward, no quería que andaba desesperada por saber si bella había despertado, tenía tantas ganas de subir a esas escaleras y preguntarle ¿_tú me conoces?,_ pero aun así l único que haría sería asustarla, como apenas es un neófito, es obvio que no sepa mucho de nosotros

Escuche un ruido afuera y eso me dio a entender que había despertado

--ya despertó—dije mirando a cada uno de mi familia

--debemos subir para ver como se encuentra—dijo carliste

--no creen que sea peligrosa, es apenas un neófito—mi esposo no pudo evitar preocuparse

--somos 7 podemos controlarla jasper, no queremos hacerlo daño, solo ayudarla

El suspiro sabiendo que no podía evitar que subiera esas escaleras

Todos subimos, el primero fue carliste, con esme, y los demás estábamos detrás de ellos, llegamos a la puerta del cuarto de invitados

Entramos al cuarto, y vimos a bella pegada en un esquina del cuarto, mirándonos asustados

Carliste se acerco un poco a ella, pero bella se pego más a la pared

--no queremos hacerte daño, solo queremos ayudarte—hablo carliste en forma pacífica hacia bella

Bella nos miraba pero no exactamente asustadas, más bien con cara de _son uste_des

--soy carliste cullen, y ella es mi esposa…--siguió hablando carliste cuando bella siguió con el

--esme cullen—termino bella

Todos nos quedamos callados, no podíamos creer que supiera el nombre de esme, así nada más

--rosalie, y jasper hale, alice, emmett y edward cullen—continuo bella ignorando nuestras caras

Eso hizo que me dieran ganas de llenarla de preguntas, decirle ¿si me conoce?, ¿sabe quien me convirtió? ¿Algo de mi vida humana?

Bella de pronto volvió su vista hacia mí, y su cara esta vez sí cambio a asustada, y se pego mas a la pared, haciendo que su espalda estuviera pegada a ella

Que no pudo evitar poner cara de dolor, su espalda aun la tenía lastimada, carliste trato de acercarse a ella, pero bella siguió haciéndose hacia atrás, haciendo que pusiera otra cara de dolor

--carliste tal vez deberíamos esperar a que se calmara, debemos esperar a que se adapte a nuestra presencia—le susurro jasper a carliste

--muy bien—carliste viendo que si nos acercábamos mas solo ocasionaríamos que bella se lastimara

Salimos lentamente todos se la habitación, mire por última vez a bella, antes de cerrar la puerta

**Mdv bella**

Me quede sola en la habitación había reaccionado así, porque aun así no creía para nada que esto estaba pasando, yo los conocía a ellos, cuando mire los ojos de alice supe que no sabía nada de mí, tal vez mi nombre pero nada mas

Tal vez no ocurra lo que ocurrió en mi sueño, tal vez no me enamorare de edward, ni el tampoco de él, digo todo no esta pasando como debería, y no sé porque regrese, camine de nuevo en la cama y me quede tendida, pensando

Que debería hacer, debería irme, si me iba james me iría a buscar, el era un cazador, ir con los vulturis, ni loca, antes preferiría encontrarme con james que ser parte de la guardia vulturi, debería visitar a mi padre, pero y si lo ataco

**Mdv rosalie**

Luego de que alice, jasper y edward se hayan metido a su cuarto, esme volviera a sus labores, y carliste iba a trabajar, emmett fue a "desayunar", quería que lo acompañara pero le dije que quería hacer algo primero

Entre a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica nueva, y la vi sentada en la cama, no se asusto al verme entrar, vi la sorpresa en su cara, y no sabía porque, me acerque a ella caminando y me quede algunos centímetros de ella, y decidí hablar

--como te encuentras…bella cierto—dije hablando con voz amable

Creo que perdió la voz porque solo asintió, así que decidí continuar

--bueno como ya sabes soy rosalie, y quiero decirte que mi familia y yo no queremos hacerte daño—me senté enfrente de la cama

--lo se…es solo que, me es difícil…adaptarme—su voz sonaba algo avergonzada y apenada

--te comprendo…y ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en vampiro?—alice no nos había dicho mucho de esta chica, solo su nombre

--bueno venimos aquí para encontrar a mi papa, pero antes de llegar, fuimos emboscados por esos vampiros

"por alguna razón me dejaron viva, y cuando los vi solo quería alejarme de ellos"—era increíble que recordara su vida humana

--y en realidad te llamas bella

--de hecho es Isabela, pero me dicen bella

--y, cuéntame de ti—esta chica en el fondo me hacía sentir como un ser humano

--bueno tengo 18 años, mis padres cuando cumplí 4 se divorciaron y me quede con mi mama, que se casó cuando tenía 17, y venia cada verano a visitar a mi papa, pero eso fue hace mucho

--y sabes donde esta tu padre, como se llamaba

--mi padre se llamaba Charlie swan, mi madre Reneé, y su nuevo esposo Phil, soy hija única

--recuerdas como eras en tu apariencia humana

--pálida, como estoy ahora, ojos café chocolate, pelo castaño, labios carnosos, y era muy torpe—lo ultimo dijo soltando una risita

--oye cómo fue que supiste nuestros nombres—esa era la pregunta que quería saber

--bueno…antes de venir…tuve un sueño…y los soñé a ustedes

--fue como una visión, eres vidente

--no, solo los soñé, no pensé que se haría realidad, en realidad mi poder es un escudo que me protege de ataque mentales

--como sabes eso, digo apenas tienes unas horas de haberte convertido—dije mirándola sorprendida, ella puso cara de haber metido la pata

--bueno los vampiros que me transformaron, me lo dijeron

--ellos te dijeron como eras en tu vida humana

--no yo lo recuerdo

--recuerdas todo de tu vida humana, que raro usualmente cuando te transformas pierdes todos los recuerdos de tu vida humana

--algunas personas recuerdan algunas cosa, y otras cuando son convertidos en vampiros, aun así recuerdan como eran antes

--sabes por alguna razón, me siento contenta cuando te vi, en el fondo sentí que te conozco, y que había esperado para que te encontráramos, es como si ya te conociéramos

Bella bajo la mirada, es cierto cuando la vi, me alegre de haberla encontrado, y creo que toda la familia se sintió así, es como si la conociéramos, su cara se nos es familiar, y todo lo que me conto, también, escuche como edward, alice, y jasper salía

Oh, oh, se acabo mi tiempo, hora de irme

--bueno bella fue un placer hablar contigo, cuando quieras hablar puedes llamarme—me pare de la cama y abrí la puerta

--rosalie…--gire mi cabeza hacia ella—gracias—le sonreí y cerré la puerta

Edward, alice y jasper me miraban sorprendidos

--que—pregunte

--que paso, que hacías en el cuarto de bella

--solo Charle con ella, un rato, conociéndola un poco

--y que hizo cuando entraste

--nada se me quede mirando con cara de sorprendida, como si le sorprendiera que fuera la primera en entrar y entablar una conversación con ella

--y que te conto

--no mucho, que sus padres, son Charlie, y René swan, que su verdadero nombre es Isabela, pero le dicen bella, tiene 18 años, y recuerda aun cuando fue transformada, su vida humana

--usualmente cuando alguien es convertido ve sus recuerdos confusos, y olvida la mayor parte de cómo era su vida

--si pero ella recuerda todo

--te dijo algo sobre como sabe nuestros nombres

--me dijo que antes de ser transformada había tenido sueño

--es una vidente

--no dice que su poder es crear un escudo que te protege de ataques mentales

--como sabe que tiene ese poder, apenas llevando unas horas de neófita

--dice que quienes la convirtieron se lo dijeron

--pero eso es imposible—hablo jasper—los vampiros con los cuales estaban no tenían ningún poder que implicara saber que poder tiene

--oigan yo solo le saque algunas preguntas, no quiero presionarla

--rosalie tiene razón, aunque tengamos preguntas, no queremos asustarla, tenemos que hacer que primero se adapte a nosotras, siendo una neófita es peligroso si esta presionaba por vampiros

--tal vez deberíamos hablar esto en otro lugar que no sea enfrente de su cuarto—dijo jasper

--que siente ahora—pregunte yo curiosa

--esta algo confundida, y molesta, no sé si es por lo que dijimos, o la estamos molestando

En mi sueño ya sabía cómo controlarme, tal vez si hacia lo mismo ahora, no bebería su sangre, escuche de nuevo la puerta pero en vez de correr a la esquina, me quede sentando esperando quien sea que entrara

_creo que es un poco mas largo, sigo saliendo tarde, no esperen mucho ok, y si lo se saco del libro no lo puedo evitar, aun me sigue costando esto, pero bueno pronto solo veran partes cortas_


	9. Chapter 9

**Mdv rosalie**

Luego de que alice, jasper y edward se hayan metido a su cuarto, esme volviera a sus labores, y carliste iba a trabajar, emmett fue a "desayunar", quería que lo acompañara pero le dije que quería hacer algo primero

Entre a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica nueva, y la vi sentada en la cama, no se asusto al verme entrar, vi la sorpresa en su cara, y no sabía porque, me acerque a ella caminando y me quede algunos centímetros de ella, y decidí hablar

--como te encuentras…bella cierto—dije hablando con voz amable

Creo que perdió la voz porque solo asintió, así que decidí continuar

--bueno como ya sabes soy rosalie, y quiero decirte que mi familia y yo no queremos hacerte daño—me senté enfrente de la cama

--lo se…es solo que, me es difícil…adaptarme—su voz sonaba algo avergonzada y apenada

--te comprendo…y ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en vampiro?—alice no nos había dicho mucho de esta chica, solo su nombre

--bueno venimos aquí para encontrar a mi papa, pero antes de llegar, fuimos emboscados por esos vampiros

"por alguna razón me dejaron viva, y cuando los vi solo quería alejarme de ellos"—era increíble que recordara su vida humana

--y en realidad te llamas bella

--de hecho es Isabela, pero me dicen bella

--y, cuéntame de ti—esta chica en el fondo me hacía sentir como un ser humano

--bueno tengo 18 años, mis padres cuando cumplí 4 se divorciaron y me quede con mi mama, que se casó cuando tenía 17, y venia cada verano a visitar a mi papa, pero eso fue hace mucho

--y sabes donde esta tu padre, como se llamaba

--mi padre se llamaba Charlie swan, mi madre Reneé, y su nuevo esposo Phil, soy hija única

--recuerdas como eras en tu apariencia humana

--pálida, como estoy ahora, ojos café chocolate, pelo castaño, labios carnosos, y era muy torpe—lo ultimo dijo soltando una risita

--oye cómo fue que supiste nuestros nombres—esa era la pregunta que quería saber

--bueno…antes de venir…tuve un sueño…y los soñé a ustedes

--fue como una visión, eres vidente

--no, solo los soñé, no pensé que se haría realidad, en realidad mi poder es un escudo que me protege de ataque mentales

--como sabes eso, digo apenas tienes unas horas de haberte convertido—dije mirándola sorprendida, ella puso cara de haber metido la pata

--bueno los vampiros que me transformaron, me lo dijeron

--ellos te dijeron como eras en tu vida humana

--no yo lo recuerdo

--recuerdas todo de tu vida humana, que raro usualmente cuando te transformas pierdes todos los recuerdos de tu vida humana

--algunas personas recuerdan algunas cosa, y otras cuando son convertidos en vampiros, aun así recuerdan como eran antes

--sabes por alguna razón, me siento contenta cuando te vi, en el fondo sentí que te conozco, y que había esperado para que te encontráramos, es como si ya te conociéramos

Bella bajo la mirada, es cierto cuando la vi, me alegre de haberla encontrado, y creo que toda la familia se sintió así, es como si la conociéramos, su cara se nos es familiar, y todo lo que me conto, también, escuche como edward, alice, y jasper salía

Oh, oh, se acabo mi tiempo, hora de irme

--bueno bella fue un placer hablar contigo, cuando quieras hablar puedes llamarme—me pare de la cama y abrí la puerta

--rosalie…--gire mi cabeza hacia ella—gracias—le sonreí y cerré la puerta

Edward, alice y jasper me miraban sorprendidos

--que—pregunte

--que paso, que hacías en el cuarto de bella

--solo Charle con ella, un rato, conociéndola un poco

--y que hizo cuando entraste

--nada se me quede mirando con cara de sorprendida, como si le sorprendiera que fuera la primera en entrar y entablar una conversación con ella

--y que te conto

--no mucho, que sus padres, son Charlie, y René swan, que su verdadero nombre es Isabela, pero le dicen bella, tiene 18 años, y recuerda aun cuando fue transformada, su vida humana

--usualmente cuando alguien es convertido ve sus recuerdos confusos, y olvida la mayor parte de cómo era su vida

--si pero ella recuerda todo

--te dijo algo sobre como sabe nuestros nombres

--me dijo que antes de ser transformada había tenido sueño

--es una vidente

--no dice que su poder es crear un escudo que te protege de ataques mentales

--como sabe que tiene ese poder, apenas llevando unas horas de neófita

--dice que quienes la convirtieron se lo dijeron

--pero eso es imposible—hablo jasper—los vampiros con los cuales estaban no tenían ningún poder que implicara saber que poder tiene

--oigan yo solo le saque algunas preguntas, no quiero presionarla

--rosalie tiene razón, aunque tengamos preguntas, no queremos asustarla, tenemos que hacer que primero se adapte a nosotras, siendo una neófita es peligroso si esta presionaba por vampiros

--tal vez deberíamos hablar esto en otro lugar que no sea enfrente de su cuarto—dijo jasper

--que siente ahora—pregunte yo curiosa

--esta algo confundida, y molesta, no sé si es por lo que dijimos, o la estamos molestando

**Mdv bella**

Escuche todo lo que decían de mi, sabía bien que tendría que explicar, como se cual es mi poder, aun cuando los vampiros me convirtieron, no tenían un poder que fuera saber que poderes puede tener un humano si es convertido en vampiro

Lo que me molestaba era que me decían que era una neófita que podía atacarlos o descontrolarme, bueno pues cuando tuve a mi hija en mis brazos, no el ataque, me importaba más que fuera madre, que su estúpida sangre, bien pues ahora verán que soy capaz

Miro por la ventana y aspiro hondo, me llega el olor más apetitoso y delicioso que he olido en toda mi vida, y miro de nuevo hacia la puerta, bien ahora sabrán que nadie me subestima

Salgo saltando por la cama y cae parada en el piso, escuche el grito de alice, ya se había enterado, debía apurarme

Corrí muy rápido, aun sabiendo que edward era el más veloz, olfatee en el aire, y distinguí que el olor no estaba tan lejos podía llegar a tiempo, antes de que me detuviera, tenían que saber que no deben subestimar a la gente por nada en el mundo, quien sabe que cosas harán

Camine a paso lento cuando estuve algunos segundos de llegar, me escondí detrás de un árbol, y vi a un niño tal vez de unos 7 años, con una lastimada en la rodilla, se notaba que no era profunda

Deje de respirar y oí los latidos del niño, aun cuando deseaba matarlo, y beber esa sangre que me llamaba, no pude evitar que mi instinto maternal, me digiera que dejara eso y ayudara a ese pobre niño, que se debió haber perdido

Distinguí a carliste, y a toda la familia, pero todos se mantenían alejados, me acerque al niño, que al verme se asusto, pero lo mire tiernamente como diciendo "no voy a lastimarte" el debió de entender porque me dejo acercarme

--hola

--Ho…hola

--¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Qué edad tienes?, me llamo bella

--me llamo Alex, y tengo 7 años—el rojo en sus mejillas subió un poco

--y dime Alex, que fue lo que te ocurrió

--bueno es que vine a pasear, y me tropecé con una roca, me lastime la rodilla, y creo que me torcí el tobillo, espere aquí por si alguien pasaba—se sonrojo al ver que lo miraba directamente

--bueno Alex y por dónde vives—tenía que alejarlo de aquí, era muy peligroso estar solo y lastimado

--cerca de aquí, a unas cuantas calles—dijo tímidamente

--bien entonces súbete a mi espalda—me puse de espalda a su altura

--disculpe…que

--súbete a mi espalda, te llevare a tu casa

--gracias—hizo caso y se subió a mi espalda no fue difícil eran tan ligero como una pluma

Y camine aun cuando mi monstruo en el interior quería que lo engañara y lo alejara mas para que nadie pueda escuchar su ayuda, mi conciencia me decía que era un niño, aun tenía que mucho que vivir

--y que haces tú en un bosque—me pregunto el niño

--decidí a dar un paseo, y luego te escuche

--que bueno que me encontré contigo—sonrió

--si pero no todos las personas son buenas algunas creen ser buenas pero en realidad son malas, prométeme que no te acercaras mas a este bosque

--de acuerdo, pero y si necesito alguien con quien hablar

--bueno tal vez me encuentres aquí solo grita mi nombre, pero si vez que alguien se acerca te vas—tenía miedo de que james este merodeando por aquí

--muy bien bella

Llegamos al pavimento cruce la calle luego de ver que no había nadie, y Alex me señalo que su casa era una verde, muy bonita, y de dos pisos, con un hermoso pasto alrededor, me puse en su puerta y lo baje de mi espalda

--¿no vas a entrar?—se notaba que no quería que me fuera

--no ya debo irme, cuídate mucho

--si y gracias por traerme bella—me hinque y bese su mejilla note como su cara se volvía roja sonreí y me aleje de ahí

Pase corriendo por la carretera y con un adiós, me metí al bosque

Ok creo que me encontraba en problemas aun cuando jasper era el que sentía las emociones, podía saber que estaban impresionados, nerviosos y tal vez algo enojados, espero no me regañen, o peor me echen

Ya a la mitad del bosque creo que los cullen salieron del shock y bajaron, bien hora de los regaños

--cielos—comenzó jasper—aun llevando apenas unas horas de neófita tienes un autocontrol sorprendente

--pudiste habernos metidos en problemas—me sorprendió que fuera edward el que digiera eso en vez de rosalie

--esta chica me agrada, bienvenida a la familia hermanita—emmett me abrazo con su abrazo de eso, pero como ahora era vampiresa no me podía lastimar

--tienes un buen autocontrol, para ser tu primera vez—carliste sonrió

--no esta mal, debo decir que si impresionaste—rosalie me miro feliz

--parece ser que se te será fácil adatarte a nuestro dieta—esme me sonrió en forma maternal

--parece que mis visiones son más lentas en saber cual será tu próximo movimiento—dijo alice algo seria, pero después- sonrió

--será mejor que volvamos a casa—todos asintieron

Mire a edward y vi que él no estaba tan contento, ¿hice algo que lo molestara?﻿

ok en el otro me dan a odiar a mi, o mejor dicho a el, ya veran de lo que hablo, tarde mucho en este creanme bueno me voy bye


	10. Chapter 10

Mire a edward y vi que él no estaba tan contento, ¿hice algo que lo molestara? Corrimos hacia la casa, y emmett no dejaba de molestarme con el autocontrol

Jasper me salvaba de matar a emmett, y bueno rosalie y alice ellas me alababan porque ya me estoy acostumbrando a su hábito de alimentación

Carliste y esme bueno ellos me dijeron que aun cuando tenía un gran autocontrol no significa que puede siempre sea así, debía no confiarme

--puedo hablar contigo a solas—me hablo edward, y por su tono de voz sabía que no era algo amable, o halagador como el resto de su familia

Corrí junto a edward en el bosque, e iba detrás de él, con la cabeza baja, esperaba que lo que me digiera fuera algo bueno

Llegamos como a la mitad del bosque, ahí fue cuando se paro, seguí lo mismo que él, y espere a que hablara

--tienes idea de lo que estabas a punto de hacer—su voz era ruda

--salve a un niño—conteste inocente

--eres apenas un neófito pudiste haberlo matado

--si pero no fue así—me estaba empezando a molestar

--no puedo creer que estuviste a punto de delatarnos solo para probar algo

--no lo hice por eso, ese niño necesitaba ayuda—tuve que reprimir el gruñido que estaba saliendo de mi

--pues porque no grito, estaba cerca de la calle, porque no pensó

--¿a ti que te pasa?, es solo un niño

--me pasa que estuviste a punto de descubrir nuestro secreto que hemos ocultado, solo para demostrar que no eras un neófito

--eso fue suficiente como para hacerme enojar—COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, ESE NIÑO ESTABA PERDIDO, NO PODIA DEJARLO AHÍ, Y ESPERAR A QUE ALGUIEN MAS LO MATARA, O PEOR LO SECUESTRARAN—respire agitadamente

--mi hermana se equivoco, quien podría enamorarse de alguien como tú, que se preocupa con solo atraer la atención—eso fue un golpe bajo

--tienes razón, si tu hermana pensaba que los 2 terminaríamos juntos se equivoco, jamás seria compañera de alguien tan egocéntrico como tu

--y yo jamás seria compañero, de alguien como tú, tan merecedora de aplausos—no sé porque pero empezó a sentir algo mojado bajaba por mi cara

Eran lágrimas, aun cuando me sorprendió eso, mire a edward que su enojo había bajado, y me miraba sorprendido y triste a la vez

--bella, lo siento, no sé porque dije eso...es que me sentí celoso, enserio yo no quería…

--TE ODIO EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, TE ODIO—grite furiosa y Salí corriendo empujándolo de mi camino

Corrí aun cuando escuche como edward, y toda la familia cullen gritaba mi nombre, sabía que no tardarían en alcanzarme, así que corrí en el único lugar que era seguro, en estos momentos

Era momento de visitar la push…

**Mdv alice**

Ver a mi hermano salir con bella a solas, me pareció bien, había previsto que los 2 terminarían siendo pareja, últimamente me es difícil ver el futuro de bella, pero el de mi hermano esta más que claro, el siente o sentirá algo hacia bella, y bella igualmente hacia el

Me quede estática en mi lugar esta teniendo una visión

_Edward y bella en el bosque, los 2 movían los labios estaban discutiendo, eso se notaba en sus caras, y luego ver a bella llorando y salir corriendo gritando_

_--TE ODIO EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, TE ODIO—y salió corriendo empujándolo de su camino_

--edward no—susurre toda la familia me escucho y corrimos hacia donde se encontraba edward y bella

Pero habíamos llegado tarde apenas habíamos gritado el nombre de bella ella ya había acabado de gritar a edward que lo odiaba

Gritamos el nombre de bella, de nuevo, juntos mientras la seguíamos

--eres un gran tonto edward—le dije enojada a mi hermano que estaba alado de mi

--no me lo tienes que decir—notamos como bella cambiaba de curso

Se dirigía hacia el norte…la playa la push, pero…como se pudo enterar del tratado

--carliste va hacia la playa la push no podemos romper el tratado—todos paramos al ver que habíamos llegado al límite de nuestro terreno

--pero tampoco podemos dejar que bella se las arregle sola con lobos—hablo emmett, valla por fin algo inteligente por parte de emmett

--no podemos romper el tratado, tendremos que hablar con los quileut si es que queremos que no lastimen a bella, y sin romper el tratado—todos asentimos

--será mejor que nos separemos corran alrededor, así ellos sabrán que queremos hablar con ellos—cada quien se separo, esperábamos ver a un lobo lo antes posible

**Mdv bella**

Pude escuchar que ellos habían parado, no querían romper el tratado, pero también yo estaba en problemas, cuando estuve a una distancia para que los cullen no pudieran distinguir mi olor, me senté cerca de un árbol

Abrazando mis rodillas, y escondiendo mi rostro en ellas, no podía pensar en la ahora pregunta… ¿Por qué yo si podía llorar?, ahora lo único que quería era ahogar este terrible dolor, no quería volver a saber de edward, o de la familia cullen, nunca

Distinguí unos pasos, alce la cabeza y enfrente de mí a unos centímetros, estaba la cara de un gran lobo, del tamaño de un gran oso, pelaje café, unos grandes dientes, y unos enormes ojos café

Me estaba gruñendo, apenas me había dado cuenta, pero dejo de hacer eso, no sé si al ver mi cara de tristeza, o ver las lagrimas en mis ojos, era obvio que él sabía que era yo, si no porque otra razón gruñiría, aunque se me hacia conocido

Deje que me olfateara la cara, luego se quedo sentado enfrente de mí, agitando la cola, entonces tenía razón, era Jacob, me reconoció tan fácil

Me acerque a él gateando, y estire mi mano, esperando su aprobación, el acerco su cabeza, y yo lo acaricie, viendo que me había dejado, no me importo, y lo abrase, su pelaje era tan suave, el correspondió, acostándose, y dejando que lo usara como almohada

Lo hice pero sin poner todo mí peso en él, y me quede acariciándolo, estuvimos hacia tal vez unos cuantos minutos, luego llegaron más lobos unos 7 y todos gruñeron, menos 2

Jacob se paro y se puso enfrente de mí, protegiéndome, todos dejaron de mirarme a mí y miraron a Jacob confundido, luego todas las miradas se posaron en mí, debe ser que quieren ser humanos

Me voltee, y cerré mis ojos, pude escuchar como volvían a ser humanos, y se ponían pantalón, viendo que empezaron a hablar volteé la mirada

--¿Jacob que haces, es un chupasangre?

--ella es bella paúl, es hija de Charlie, la que tuvo un accidente, la que creíamos muerta, seguro lo recuerdas

--frunció en ceño en señal de que tenía razón

--Jacob, los cullen me diciendo que si no hemos visto a la chica, les dije que iríamos a buscar, tenemos que hacer que se valla con ellos—era de suponer que era sam el líder

--no, ella estaba llorando aunque parezca imposible, no dejara que se valla con ellos, a menos hasta que se encuentre con ganas de ir

--es solo un vampiro, tiene que estar con los de su especie

Los 2 lobos empezaron a temblar de pies a cabeza

--Jacob, paúl basta—los 2 dejaron de mirarse y miraron a su líder—dejaremos que se quede, al menos hasta que ella quiera irse, pero tú y seth la cuidaran

El asintió y el que estaba alado de sam también

--bien les diré a los cullen que seguimos su olor hasta el mar, luego de ahí desapareció, no quiero que piensen en ella, y sientan que estamos mintiendo

Todos asintieron y desaparecieron menos Jacob y seth, ellos de nuevo se convirtieron en lobos, y Jacob se acostó en señal de que lo siguiera usando como almohada, y eso hice, seth se acerco lo suficiente

Supongo que era para que los cullen no sintieran mi aroma, me quede acostada

Cada hora seth se iba y traiga un animal muerto, deje que Jacob comiera, luego de que acabara de comer, seth me ofrecía, pero yo me negué, el entendió y se comió lo que quedaba, y así era sucesivamente

Seth traiga comida, Jacob comía, seth me ofrecía, yo me negaba, seth se comía el resto, y Jacob volvía a ser mi almohada peluda, así paso hasta que me di cuenta que ya era de amanecer

Ni siquiera el anochecer había sentido, sentí la respiración de Jacob y de seth, pobrecitos, estaban durmiendo, me quede mirándolos, hasta que despertaron unas horas después

Seth de nuevo se fue, pero no llego, Jacob se fue detrás de un árbol, y volvió a su forma humana, suponía que le había dicho a seth que me nos diera tiempo, al menos hasta que el me haya dicho lo que me vaya A decir

--bella—acaricio mi rostro—que te hicieron los cullen


	11. Chapter 11

_en el capituloi anterior_

_-bella—acaricio mi rostro—que te hicieron los cullen_

-ellos…no me transformaron Jacob…sin ellos tal vez ahora estaría matando humanos

El asintió y dejo que continuara, le dije como había sido atacada, que había pasado luego de la transformación, cuando escape, y encontré a los cullen, (no le dije sobre la amenaza de james), lo de salvar al niño

Y la pelea de edward, el se quedo callado hasta que haya acabado, (jamás le conté que ya sabía todo esto por medio de un sueño, uno muy diferente)

-bella se que ese cullen es tonto…pero aun así, aunque me niegue, ellos te ayudaron, tal vez deberías no se…solo estar enojada con edward que con toda la familia, si no fuera por ellos estarías matando humanos

Bueno en eso tenía razón, toda la familia no tenía que sufrir por algo que hizo edward

Sin ellos tal vez ahora estaría con un ejército de neófitos, matando y con los vulturis, siguiéndonos,

-tal vez deberías regresar…ellos vienen cada hora, parece ser que ellos saben que aun estas aquí, en especial ese chico edward

La familia cullen estaba preocupada por mí, y edward era el que mas estaba, supongo que podía darles otra oportunidad

Abrase a Jacob y el correspondió

-bella no tan fuerte—lo solté de inmediato habeces se me olvidaba mi súper fuerza

Camine en dirección hacia donde estaba la casa cullen, no quería correr, y seguí, hasta que a mitad del camino algo me detuvo

Era un olor, uno extraño pero a la vez tan atrayente, y no era el olor de un humano, ni de un lobo, parecía el de un vampiro, pero era uno que no conocía

Me daba tanta curiosidad saber de quién era, que corrí siguiendo el olor, no sé cuanto tarde, pero cuando llegue estaba en un claro, casi como donde edward me había llevado, pero este era diferente

Había cospe, pero no flores, y en medio de esta estaba una cabaña, el olor se hacía más intenso, me acerque a la cabaña, abrí la vieja y chirriante puerta, la casa por dentro se encontraba vacía, algunas maderas tal vez podridas, o rotas

Encontré unas escaleras que debía suponer llevaba al sótano, baje lentamente, y la escalera hacia chirridos, toque suelo y estaba todo con telarañas, y solo había una pequeña abertura

Donde entraba un poco de sol, había muchas cosas, entre ellas lámparas, vasos, muñecos, etc., pero lo que atrajo mi atención fue un escritorio, con muchas carpetas, u hojas regadas, me acerque y sople con cuidado

Había muchas carpetas entre ellas, pero la que más me atrajo la atención era 1, la tome entre mis manos, y la sacudí, cuando el humo se haya quitado

No podía ver lo que veía, en la carpeta decía clara y muy grande las palabras

_ALICE MARY__ BRANDON… (1799-1820)_

Qué clase de lugar será este, este era la carpeta de alice, quien habrá vivido aquí, o es más, porque nunca los cullens encontraron este lugar, busque entre las demás carpetas, y era la única que había encontrado, que raro, solo estaba ella, me pregunto quién habrá vivido aquí

O es mas porque solo tiene la carpeta de alice, me estaba empezando a frustrar, escuche un ruido de la parte de abajo, en el lugar donde me encontraba

Tome la carpeta de alice y Salí de la cabaña, en dirección que no estuviera cerca de la casa cullen

Luego me detuve observe de nuevo la carpeta de alice en mis manos, esto solo tendría quienes son los padres de alice, y de toda su vida, pero no dirá quien la transformo

Según se, a alice la dejaron sola, transformada, sin nadie que le explicara que es, pero gracias a que es vidente, pudo saberlo y increíblemente pudo alejarse de los humanos, y encontrar a jasper

Pero porque la convirtieron, o es más, con que propósito, si solo la dejaron por su cuenta, dejándola confundida, y sin nadie le explicara de su nuevo vida

Escuche unos pasos, hasta ahora no había distinguido un olor, pero este olor no era el que había encontrado hacia la cabaña, este es familiar, pero no es de los cullen

Algo me tiro al piso cayendo encima de mí, y no dejándome escapatoria

-como pasan los días sin verte—yo conocía esa voz

Vi enfrente de mí, y estaba james, como… ¿cómo me había encontrado?

-te dije que volvería...y esta vez no hay nadie que pueda evitar que te mate

Yo estaba más que aterrorizada, no podía defenderme, y no había nadie que pudiera encontrarme, si alice no había previsto que iba a ir a su casa, entonces creo que tampoco vio esto

James comenzó a presionar mi cuello, sabía que quería despegar mi cabeza, así ya no podía hacer nada, tome su mano y trate que aflojara su agarre, por suerte funciono, aun seguía siendo neófita, eso significaba que tenía mucha más fuerza que un vampiro que tiene muchos años

Lo separe de mi empujándolo con mis pies, y cayó a un árbol, dejándolo a punto de caerse, el me miro corriendo hacia mí, lo esquive pero no pude evitar que me diera en el estomago, causando que callera en el suelo

Tomo mi brazo y mordió mi muñeca, grite de dolor, mientras lo golpeaba el rostro, haciéndolo separar de mi, o rayos tenía que acabar con esto rápido, la ponzoña hará que este débil dentro de unos minutos si no me apuro

Aprovechando mi distracción volvió a derribarme y morderme en el cuello, demonios dejara marca, no soporte la ponzoña en mi boca, y lo mordí también a él, 3 veces, en el cuello, en la muñeca, y en el codo

El también soltó un grito pero fue de enfado, tenía que acabar con esto, antes de que me mordiera otra vez, extendí mi escudo y justo antes de llegar a mi choco contra él y cayó al suelo

Era mi oportunidad lo derribe y tome su cabeza en mis manos, y torcerla de un solo golpe, dejándolo inmóvil

Respire agitadamente, empecé a despedazar cada parte, y hice una fogata quemando los pedazos, estuve admirando hasta que no quedara nada más que cenizas, empecé a sentir dolor en las mordidas mire la carpeta de alice, tenía que volver y darle esto a alice

La ponzoña estaba empezando hacer efecto, tenía que ir con los cullen, tal vez carliste me ayude

Cuando llegue a la casa cullens mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, mi cuello me dolía, y estaba empezando a sentir sueño, pero aun así mi agarre hacia la carpeta no se aflojo

No creía si quiera poder mover mi cuerpo, la cabeza me empezó a doler antes de caer el suelo rendido, sentí unos brazos, y su colonia me invadió, edward me había atrapado antes de caer

-bella ¿estas bien?… ¿Qué sucedió?—no podía hablar

-edward hay que meterla a la casa, carliste—llamo alice

Sentí el aroma de todos rodearme y a edward dejarme en algo mullido, debía ser el sillón, carliste tomo mi mano, y luego vio mi cuello

-carliste bella esta bien, que tiene—la voz desesperada de rosalie

-parece ser que bella tuvo una pelea con un vampiro, y la mordió en la muñeca y en el cuello

-pero quien fue

-cuando lo sepa, no vivirá—la amenaza de emmett me hizo sentir bien

Pero aun no podía hablar con las ultimas energías que tuve moví mi mano donde tenía la carpeta

-a…a…ali—trate de decir

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?—pregunto esme preocupada

-ali…alice-susurre

-alice quiere hablar contigo

-aquí estoy bella—sentí su olor a mi lado, tome una de sus manos y deposite la carpeta en ella

-¿bella que es esto?—quite las manos donde venia su nombre, y la sentí quedarse en shock

-alice, alice que tienes—pregunto jasper preocupado

Apreté el sillón y oí algo rasgarse, tendré que pagar el sillón, en cuanto despierte, respire agitadamente, el dolor de cabeza que tenia estaba empezando a molestarme demasiado

-tranquila bella el dolor desaparecerá dentro de poco, tranquila—edward me daba ánimos, sonreí antes de apagarme

_nos veemos en el proximo capitulo_


End file.
